


McCrisp

by Mr_Ket



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill experiences his first Fall season, Bill gets fed up, Eating leaves, M/M, Rampant Bill, Singing, dipper is not amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Ket/pseuds/Mr_Ket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a dork who's never experienced Fall before. Things could have gone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCrisp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



> This short fic was inspired by and written entirely during Elentori's streams. It's also the first work I've ever written! Criticism is welcome.

“Since when?”  
Brown eyes shifted in surprise at the comment.  
“Since Always Pinetree! How can I not love Fall?! It’s a wondrous time where everything dies! And all forms of life lie in a comatose death like state for 9 months!”  
The lanky figure before him walked on, blonde locks bobbing in the light wind.  
“9 months? I think you may be referring to something else.”  
“Same thing.”  
“Bill I don’t-”  
“Just feel that heavy chill in the air! The faint scent of decay and macabre pale skies! The blood moons!”  
“Bill.” The demon stopped in his tracks to face the other, who dared interrupt his thoughts. He was trying to share his feeling like Pinetree had taught him to do, but what use was it trying to bond if meatsacks never listened! “First off, I’m sure animals do not hibernate for nine months, and you can’t have always loved Fall because this is your first one.”

Bill stepped up to Dipper, flailing his arms as if it would make his point clearer. “Exactly! Have you ever considered what it’s like to finally see color! To feel these things. To feel anything!” He locked eyes with Dipper after having spun around several times, the heat of a half lidded golden orb heating up the others face. “To feel you.”

The demon stepped closer, a few inches away now, leaning close. Dipper tried to ignore him, to ignore the warmth flowing to his face. Ah screw it… he leaned in slightly, letting his own eyes close slowly. The demon smirked and turn away. The two had decided to take a walk and enjoy the change in the weather, it having been a scorching 90 degrees the week before. Bill insisted, and took pleasure in how he had convinced Dipper to accompany him. The young adult was often to stubborn to bear, but he could be worse. Dipper simply wanted to get out of work, but it would be a futile effort to argue with the blonde, who was happier with this anyway.

“To feel all the pine trees!” Bill gestured to the forest around them and then.turned round to walk forward again, only to step on his long orange fringed scarf, which had casually twisted around some tree roots from his previous twirls. The demon Fell face first into the dirt, arms extended to his sides. In an instant he pressed his palms down to stand up, only to be pulled backwards by the same root.

Dipper couldn’t hold in his laughter, losing his breath as he leaned over Bill. The other looked up at him, his face rigid, eyes wide, and lips straight to keep from a pure outburst of rage. Dipper leaned down to free the demon, careful to preserve the scarf. Mable had made it for him. If anything happened to it, not only would Bill be sad, but Mable would be furious. After all, it was some of her best work, part of an outfit for which she slaved for sleepless days to make in a fit of inspiration. The scarf matched the sweater, one of a soft brown tone and yellow trees in the stitching.

Dipper almost lost himself as he stared at the work ,at how it fit the other’s slim figure perfectly, but he was brought back to the bright woods by Bill’s huffing, clearly agitated. Embarrassed more likely. Dipper gave the blonde a small smile, tilting his head slightly. Bill’s jaw stiffened and he looked away, a shade of pink dusting his cheeks. It was a lovely hue on the other’s features. Yep, definitely embarrassed. Dipper stepped forward and motioned for them to continue their walk, Bill complying as he moved next to Dipper, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. Dipper let out another laugh, a full smile on his face. He knew this trick, where Bill would try to daze him and make him forget. Nope. Not gonna work.

Bill returned a toothy grin, innocence feigned on his face. That dorky face. How could Dipper refuse anything to that? He couldn’t. And so Dipper leaned against the demon in defeat, the wind picking up again to pull on the couple’s clothes and hair. It wasn’t 3 steps before a group of leaves let loose from a dying oak, fluttering in the wind before assaulting Bill’s face, whipping sharply past with the strong wind stinging his eyes.

“ggaaAAAHHHH!!!” The demon screeched out in a growing rage as his face contorted into pure fury, eyes burning bright and twitching. Flames burst from his hands, seeking and destroying every leaf in the visible distance before quickly burning out, their wielder stalking off the find more victims. Dipper walked after Bill, but the blonde’s long strides were a force to be reckoned with in themselves. At least he was heading in the direction of the shack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was sunset when Dipper got back to the shack. They had left to walk at three o’clock, before walking calmly for a few hours. Granted Dipper had gotten lost, but not on purpose. He liked to be in the woods anyway, discovering new creatures. Generally a difficult thing to do when you can still hear the distant screams of rage. Crows took flight to escape the demon, small animals fled past Dipper in terror of the distant predator. The echo of the screams made them hard to track, but he got home eventually. 

Looking out from the back porch, Dipper could see the demon slinking through the trees. Being in the physical reality limited the demon’s powers, flames flickering at times in an attempt to stay alive. This made for a stealthier approach to conserve power. Dipper watched as blonde locks appeared in random patches of the treeline. Bill ran back and forth, slinking through the trees, hanging from low branches, crawling in the underbrush. The demon suddenly lurched out into the yard, sprinting like gods speed as his scarf flapped behind him. He made a fresh leaf pile his target, launching into the air with four outstretched limbs. Mable whined in protest as she had just finished raking up said pile. There was a few moments of shifting before Bill reemerged, only coming out down to his collar.

He looked worn out, but not at all tired. His face kept in a permanent pout as he began to throw leaves everywhere, turning wildly, magic evidently gone. Dipper found it almost adorable, add on the constant stream of childish taunts from Bill, daring the leaves to stop him, daring them to beg for mercy. His nimble fingers found leaf after leaf to tear them apart, tearing those pieces into even smaller fragments. This wasn’t enough however, as soon Bill took hold of a handful of leaves and shoved them into his mouth.

“Bill! Don’t eat those! You’ll get sick!” Dipper shouted from the porch, not tempted enough to leave his spot to interfere. Mable thought it the perfect opportunity to launch into song. “Young Man! There Are Leaves All Around! I Said Young Man! Eat A Leaf Off the Ground!” Dipper glared at his sister. There was only one way to counter one of Mable’s singing moments. He cupped his hands to his mouth. “Young Man! Take Those Leaves Out Your Mouth! I Said Young Man! Leave The Leaves On The Ground!” Grunkle Stan pulled into the driveway and walked past the trio into the shack, obviously wanting no part of the current events.

Bill didn’t even seem to be paying attention, his face lit up in wide eyed confusion as a leaf hung half way out of his mouth. His hands were half raised, still holding a few shredded leaves as he eyed them incredulously. He sat and stared at the torn objects, as if contemplating the awkward taste that dried his mouth.

Dipper signed and finally moved from his spot on the porch, The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon as Dipper leaned down to grab one of the demon’s wrists. The demon didn’t put up a fight, despite his continued taunts. “This isn’t over! You wait, I'll be back!” He shouted out the door at the remaining mess of a pile. Dipper pulled Bill inside quickly, brushing excess leaves off of Bill’s sweater and out of his hair, realizing, just then. how long this season was really going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans to continue this, perhaps a few more chapters involving pumpkin carving, trick or treating, etc. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Thanks to those in stream and on Instagram comments for some of the dialogue. (deanthememe, pedestrain_blues)


End file.
